Different Class
by Karen0111
Summary: AU where Kirito is the wealthy one.


Kazuto entered their huge dining room as requested by his father. He loosened his tie abit, fixed his blazer and his slick back hair as he entered.

"Kazuto! Just in time!" His father said as he stood up, followed by a long, wavy, brown haired girl. He signalled the girl to come close.

Not again.

"This is Watanabe Satomi. Satomi, meet my son. Kirigaya Kazuto." His father introduced. The girl bowed in front of him as she lifted her dress slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuto." Satomi greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well" Kazuto said as he bowed.

"Father, may I know why you called me here?" Kazuto asked, facing his father.

"You're here because I wanted tk meet you. I'm your future wife." Satomi replied, hugging him.

Yup, I was right.

He broke free from her grasp, and bowed once again in front of the girl.

"I apologize. But I am already in a relationship." He confessed, as he rose. The girl was shocked at his confession, but his father was nothing from shocked, but he sighed.

"W-what?!" The girl yelled, in disbelief.

"This can't be true?!" Satomi asked facing Kazuto's father.

"I warned you." The father said, face palming himself. The doorbell rang, and the father told the maids to answer it.

"Mr. Kazuto. Ms. Asuna is here." One of the maids said. Kazuto had a big smile on his face and told the maids to let her in. Asuna, who was wearing a white, knee length dress. Kazuto hugged her the moment she went in and kissed her. Asuna was shocked, but relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Satomi's heart started to be filled with rage. They broke apart, and giggled slightly.

"Nice to see you too." Asuna greeted, a huge smile not leaving her face.

"Who is this girl!?" Satomi yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

"I forgot she was here." Kazuto whispered with a sigh. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed at his sudden action.

"This is my girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki." Kazuto introduced with a grin.

"Nice to see you again Asuna." Kazuto's father greeted.

"You too Mr. Kirigaya." Asuna replied. Satomi was just filled with rage right now.

"Your girlfriend is a peasant!?" Satomi yelled.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kazuto asked, glaring at her.

"A big one. Do you not care about your family lineage?" Satomi asked with puppy eyes.

"I do, but this girl right here stole my heart. And I love her for it." Kazuto said, winking at Asuna. Asuna blushed even harder, but smiled at how her boyfriend is defending her. And Kazuto's father could only smile at his son's response.

"You approve of this?!" Satomi asked his father.

"Yes. As long as my son is happy with the one he loves, it's fine for me." Kazuto's father said. Satomi was just lost at words right now. Then anger filled her once more. She approached Kazuto and pulled him away from Asuna.

"I'm not letting my chances with a cute boy slip away." She angrily said, pulling him in for a kiss. Kazuto tried to break away, but her grip was too strong. After 5 seconds of struggling, Asuna pulled them apart, glaring at the girl.

"I don't recall giving you permission to kiss my boyfriend." Asuna said, anger clear in her voice.

"And I don't recall anyone in your class should be with a cute boy like him." Satomi said, grabbing onto Kazuto's arm.

"I don't think you should mess with her." Kazuto told Satomi, worried about Asuna's growing anger. He pulled his arm away from Satomi and he Asuna's hand.

"Come on, we still have a date right?" Kazuto said, pulling Asuna away from her anger.

"Ah! R-right!" She said. Satomi just stood there in shock.

"H-how? W-why?" Satomi was just filled with questions right now.

"My son loves her. You should just accept it." His father said, then glared at her.

"Also, if you are going to make their class a problem, I suggest you leave now." Satomi just stared wide eyed at him.

"I don't recall asking you to be my son's fiancée." He said angrily. And Satomi could on quiver in fear.

While walking to the restaurant, Asuna has been silent ever since they left. She was the one who requested they walked, but she was silent ever since. Kazuto started to worry about his girlfriend and held her hand.

"Asuna? Is something wrong?" Kazuto asked, turning her head to face him.

"I-it's nothing..." Asuna said looking away. Kazuto saw a near by park, he checkes the time and saw that it was 6:30 pm.

Hmmm... This is a perfect time.

He pulled Asuna to the park and settled near the fountain.

"Kirito! Where are we going? We're going to be late for our reservation!" Asuna said.

"We can cancel but for now." Kazuto sat down by the fountain and signalled Asuna to do the same. Asuna just looked away from him while worry continued to fill Kazuto.

"What's bothering you, Asuna?" Kazuto asked, turning her head once again to face him. She didn't reply, but her eyes started to water. Kazuto's heart broke at the sight.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Kazuto said as he held her hand. She stayed silent for a while then whispered.

"Do you really love me Kirito?" Asuna whispered. Kazuto looked shock for a bit.

"Of course I do." He replied, brushing his thumb at the back of her hand.

"Even if we are from different classes?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. I love you either way." He replied.

"Are you sure?" Asuna asked

"Asuna. When we were trapped in the Aincrad, I love you so much that I was willing to die for you. When your father's coworker laid a finger you, I wanted to murder him so much." Kazuto said, brushing Asuna's tears away.

"I love you and only you. There is no one else in my heart but you. Heck, I'm willing to jump into danger to save you." Asuna couldn't stop crying.

"Kirito..." Kazuto pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart after a minute, and Asuna was able to smile abit.

"I meant to give this to you later on, but this seems a better time than ever." Kazuto brought out two silver rings. Similar to their wedding rings in SAO. Asuna could only gasp in shock. Kazuto slid the ring onto her ring finger, and Asuna did the same

"Since when?" She asked, looking at the ring.

"I got it made last week." Kazuto said, smiling at how happy his in-game wife is.

"Well then, shall we start our date?" Kazuto said, standing up. Asuna started at him confused. He pulled out his phone and played 'Can I have this dance'. He held out his hand to Asuna. She placed her hand ontop of his and he pulled her to him, placing his hands on her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. as they started as they started to dance slowly.

"I love you, Asuna. More than anything." Kazuto said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too, Kirito. More than anything else." She said once they broke apart, placing her head on his chest.


End file.
